Legend of the Dimensional Wish
by Souldragon12
Summary: Long, long ago, and even before that, there was a tale told about an evil spirit who took over the Pokemon only world, Nox, and ruled over it. It also told of a white Pikachu, who wielded a mysterious power and put him under seal. Now, thousands of years later, that same spirit is about to break free to wreak chaos. Can a New White rise up and face him, like her anstor before her?
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction:_  
_Our story is about a young Pikachu._  
_The Pikachu is gifted with a rare and special ability known as,_  
_the Dimensional Wish._  
_What is the Dimensional Wish you ask? Well, it is an ability that allows one to bend reality to their wishes._  
_But, our story tells about a war, waged between this special Pikachu and an evil spirit known as Infinity Deoxys._  
_And now...I present:_  
_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legend of the Dimensional Wish_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The night was cold, clear and silent. That's how it always was on Mt. Freeze. However, the fierce snowstorms that engulfed the mountain on a daily basis ceased, and the frozen thorn was blessed with a peaceful and clear night.

On this Mountain top lived a wise old Ninetales, who from her frozen den, watched over the Pokemon world. She was also responsible for guarding something. An evil spirit that was known as an Infinity Spirit.

Infinity Spirits, were spirits of Legendary Pokemon of old times past, some were good, others, like the one Ninetales guarded, were evil beyond imagination. This one in particular, was known as Infinity Deoxys.

Cruelest of all the evil spirits, Infinity Deoxys waged war with the Pokemon of the Pokeworld, Nox. Infinity Deoxys took over nearly half of Nox and ruled it under a cold iron tentacle. After many eons, this all changed. A white Pikachu appeared and waged an epic war against Deoxys and won using a strang and special power. Deoxys was locked away in an icy seal to which Ninetales guarded carefully.

However, as of late, Ninetales noticed that the seal on Infinity Deoxys was starting to wane. Could it be that after thousands of years, that the one with that Special Power had been born? Could it be that Deoxys would break free to get his revenge on the White-chu?

Ninetales could only guess and hold the seal as long as she possibly could. Perhaps, Mew would know the answer...

Setting of to a place known as Origin Island, Ninetales began her journey. In the deep vast jungle, on that tiny isolated island, she came across some old ruins where the Mother of all Pokemon was hidden.

"Mew! Mother of All Pokemon and Watcher of our World, 'tis I, Ninetales! I summon you, Great Mother!" Ninetales called in a powerful voice.

Her voice echoed in the dark of the ruins as she waited patently. Soon enough a girlish giggle was heard and in a _pop_ of pink light the tiny pink Pokemon, Mew appeared.

"Ninetales! It has been a long time! Why have you called me? Let's discuss it over a hot steaming cup of Kasumi Tea. My treat!" The bouncy Pokemon said as she floated over to a table that seemingly popped out of nowhere. Ninetales shook her head but accepted. It was wise to follow Mew's orders.

"So, what brings you here to Daybreak Ruins?" Mew asked, as she poured the tea from what looked like a human child's play tea set. She slid the matching cup to the Fox Pokemon, and then looked at her expectantly.

Ninetales lapped the tea into her muzzled, letting the warm liquid run down her throat before speaking. "Mother Mew, it has begun. The seal is showing notable signs of weakening, and I have sensed his thirst for blood become stronger."

Mew slipped her tea indifferently as she listened. And Ninetales continued on. "I believe that the wheels of destiny have finally begun to turn, and the one we have awaited for has arrived."

"...It would seem so." Mew said looking at the wall behind her. Ninetales could see that a great mural was carved there.

"Great Mother, what will you have me do?"

Mew looked at her. "At this point, nothing."

Ninetales looked dumbstruck. "N-Nothing?!"

The wise old fox looked to the tiny but rarely seen Pokemon, where she saw a sly glint.

"Ninetales, the one we have awaited is currently in the care of the Ivysaur Queen of the Soul Kingdom. I have personally visited Selena myself. I trust that she will keep the child safe from the danger that Infinity Deoxys may try to inflict."

Mew took another sip of tea and flicked her long tail causally before continuing. "Everyone has a role to play in what is to come. You know yours as we decided so long ago."

"...I understand your wishes Great Mother." Ninetales said, somewhat bitterly.

"Tee-hee-hee! Ninetales! Don't look so glum. Surely she will rise to the occasion, but for now, let young Kea enjoy her time as just a simple Pokemon."

"Kea...the great-granddaughter of the Original White Pikachu..." Ninetales sighed looking into the dancing fires.

_~Meanwhile in Energetic Forest~_

A young Pikachu with fur as white as snow was asleep beneath the branches of a great tree, her viridian green eyes closed as she wandered through a land of dreams, unaware of the great calamity that was about to unfold and the great role that she played in it.

Yes...This is the start...of a New Legend...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning came over Nox as the sun rose into the now saffron sky. It was slowly become a bright blazing blue. In the Energetic Forest, in the very center, there was a great tree, and in this great tree many Pokemon made their homes.  
One of these Pokemon was the young Pikachu named Kea, who started to climb down her tree and began to look for fresh berries. It was breakfast time and the young electric type was looking for something to eat. Looking around she saw the usual fare, Oran, Leppa, Pecha, and Sitrus, all of those berries as well as the occasional apple. Though Kea was hungry, none of that interested her.

The young, energetic alabaster white Pikachu wanted more, as her bronze colored cheeks sparked with her excitement. Going past her fellow Pikachu, their Pichu offspring and the occasional Raichu, she headed to the territory of the Star Pikachu, or they who were simply known as the Starchu.

Bounding off on all fours she went into their land, it was a plain near the Energetic forest, one with a lake of decent size and various large rocks. Their homes build into a mountain base. The Star Chu were Mysterious Pikachu, seemingly unaffected by usual weaknesses like Grass, Rock, and Ground types. They had earned their name for the golden star patches of fur on their foreheads. Much like Kea, they were not the same color as most Pikachu.

Many had thought Kea herself was one of them, but aside from lacking the star mark, she was white furred, whereas they were gray furred with golden cheeks. It was curious indeed.

As she wandered nearer to their territory she noticed the great tree their clan went to, and near it many others. This great tree itself had the delicious and coveted Starfruit, while the others had mundane fruits for eating. Kea smiled. If she could just get there soon she would be in the clear.

"Now the fastest route is across the lake...But can I surf across safely?" she said to herself. She had learned from one blue eyed Pikachu in her earlier days. All she needed was a suitable platform. Looking, she saw a pretty sturdy piece of driftwood. Getting on, she began to surf. Below the clear lake she could see various Pokemon. Among them were Goldeen, Magikarp, Feebas, a single Relecanth, Corsola. Maybe five Seaking, and a bunch of small blue Pokemon she didn't know. They looked a bit like the legendary Manaphy, but smaller.

As she kept Surfing she even noticed a large Blastoise sunbathing, and he was directly in her way. With no way to turn, she had to jump ship onto his shell and then off to the shore, with him barely noticing.

Once she was on the shore she started towards the small patch of trees. There wasn't a single Starchu in sight.

"Excellent!" she said as she stuck her landing and scampered to the Great Tree. With her she had a canvas bag to take as many Starfruit as possible.

There were...reasons that Kea had not to be seen. The Starchu were very territoral over their lands. And Kea wasn't exactly a friend of theirs either. Nor did she want anything to do with them. The Starchu were known to be very very feral and came from a long history of bloody battles.

Kea's bag was was full to the brim with Starfruit, so full that she could barely close it. She tsked. "Crap...looks like I'll have to seal it." She said undoing the pink ribbon she wore on her tail. She tied it around the bag closed it tightly.

She smirked. "Better get back to home." she said before bounding off.

~Energetic Forest~  
Kea was sitting under a low branch, eating her starfruit when her ears twitched at the sound of rushing wings.

She looked up to see a Pelipper landing before her. Instead of blue feathers, this Pelipper had green on it, signally that it was a normal letter giver. Kea knew this on personally.

"Hello Jeroge." She greeted as he spat out the letter. He smiled and flapped on his way.

Kea looked at the letter and opened it and skimmed it quickly before jumping up. "Oh shit! I'm sooo late! Man, teach is going is be really pissed off!" she said bounding off out of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The young white Pikachu bounded across three plains and went blazing through Pokemon Square, passing all of the shops and Pokemon passing through.

She whistled past the Pokemon and objects as she made a break for the Spring Grove on the edge of town. Her paws moved over smooth concrete, she was a white blur to those she past.

Soon she was running on a dirt road, then sweet springy grass, the smell of the Spring Grotto filled her nose.

Spring Grotto was the midway point between the Outside Pokemon World and Soul Forest, where Soul Kingdom was located.

Kea slowed to a walk and made her way through the bright and cheery forest. Its in habitants of Sernet and Furret peeking out of their hidey-holes to see the passing stranger.

It was then, after a few moments that she saw a flash of purple and yellow before a strangly colored Snivy landed in front of her.

"Kea, you're late again..." he said looking at the off colored Pikachu, whose bronze cheeks sparked with embarrassed discharge.

This Snivy, by the name of Francis, was an inhabitant of Soul Kingdom.

Most grass types with unusual powers called it home and a sanctuary for humans how had been turned Pokemon. Francis was the latter, being that he lived and worked there to find peace.

Kea looked somewhat exaperated. "Oof...how mad is she?" the white-chu asked.

Francis thought for a moment. "Angry."

Kea shuddered. "Well then I best better go before I get into more trouble. See ya Franny!" she called after him as she bolted it off, leaving him in a disgruntled silence.

"...I hate when she calls me that..." he muttered to himself before going to attend his business in town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kea had made it finally to the entrance point of Soul Forest and the end of the Spring Grotto.

Before the small white Pikachu was a stone archway, its pillers were covered in ivy and morning glory, the gates sealed shut.

The Crest of the Soul Kingdom adorned the moss covered stone.

This gateway was built to protect Soul Forest and Soul Kingdom from those who wished to steal the Royal Family's sacred treasure.

Kea looked up at the gateway then looked around for a piece of grass. In order to make the gate open, one must know the Forest Song, which was only known to the Royal Family of Soul Kingdom.

Knowing the song was proof enough that you had some sort of connection to the family, as this was in Kea's case. After finding a piece of grass that was satisfyingly thick, Kea pressed it to her lips and began to play the melody.

Its sweet tune echoed off the trees and flowers and even the very grass itself.

When Kea had finished playing, the mark upon the moss covered gate glowed a shiny mint green, the some color of the ribbon on Kea's heart-dented thunderbolt shaped tail.

The little white Pikachu hurried through the gate, and found herself quite in a different forest from before.

Everything, from the trees to the grass, and the flowers, were wrapped in a silver soft mist that made the sunlight dancing through the shade shimmer as if it were moonlight during the day.

There were a variety of strange and rare plants and herbs growing here in this forest. Many of which were use for curing ailments.

Kea, her white fur, silver in this mist, hurried up the pathway made of cobblestones, with violets on both sides, up to what looked like a cathedral-like building covered with ivy and climbing morning glory.

Kea hurried through the front door and found herself in a large and long hallway.

Mint green carpets went the length of the hallway, which separated off two ways, left, right, and in the middle, up the cobble staircase was the way to the throne room.

The young white Pikachu sat down to catch her breath for a moment before facing her teacher's wrath.

It was then that a young mint green Bulbasaur with bright eyes the shade of ruby noticed her.

"Hey Kea, I thought you would never make it." said the Bulbasaur with a bit of smug air.

On her forehead was her birthmark, the same marking as the the on the Sealed Arch.

"S-Shut up Ivy...I know I'm late." Kea said, panting. The Bulbasaur called Ivy frowned.

"You better hurry. Mother is pacing and waiting for you."

Kea jumped up. "Oh shit...I'm really going to get it!"

Rushing ahead, Kea was soon on her way to see Ivy's mother, Selena.

She burst through the double stain glass doors at the top of the steps and rushed down another long hallway, before bursting through another pair of double stain glass doors.

They were in a large beautiful round room, whose walls were lined with creeping ivy and morning glory.

Stain glass windows, depicting different flowers and the Crest of the Royal Family made constant breaks in the ivy covered walls.

Potted plants of many different flowers and buds gave off a sweet smell. And sitting on a bed or throne of soft leaves was the Queen of Soul Kingdom, Selena herself, who merely looked to her champion serenely.

"It's been some time Kea, how are you?"

"I'm well Your Majesty. I was wondering what you wanted me for."

Kea inwardly sighed with relief, the Queen wasn't as angry as she expected.

The Queen of Soul Kingdom, was an Ivysaur, and a motherly one at that. Her mint green skin and dark viridian green spots were like that of her daughter, though as any respectable Ivysaur, her bulb was a deeply pink rose bud that sat around a berth of four dark green leaves.

The eyes as sharp and bright as her daughter, as she surveyed her champion and her student from a bed made up of soft leaves.

Standing behind the bed was a large stone slab covered with Unown runes. Laces of climbing ivy and blue-belles had covered it making it hard to distinguish from the wall.

"I thought today would be the day we test your abilities. You are going to do the Trial of Champions." Selena said, after a moment of observing the way the sunlight filtered through the room.

Kea looked at her mentor, her mouth hanging wide open. After a while she sputtered, "But I thought we weren't doing the trial until next Wednesday!"

"That was before you were late." Selena said with a sly smile. The young snowy Pikachu stood there with her mouth still hanging open.

"Oh and close your mouth my dear, its unfit for a lady to have her mouth gaping open like a Venus Fly-trap awaiting a fly." Selena added, before going to attend to a pot of foxglove nearby.

"Errr...Right, so where do we begin?" Kea asked her curiously.

"In the Sacred Meadow. Come with me and I'll lead you to the spot.

Following the monarch, the young girl stayed close as they left the calm garden area and went to a trail that was lined by young growing flowers.

The beautiful sounds of nature echoing throughout the air and filling Kea's ears, just as much as the calming scent of the plethora of plants filled her nose.

Eventually they reached the spot Selena had been searching for. IT was an open field with a cave entrance, it was ornate and covered by many plants.

"Inside is where we will begin the test." the Royal Ivysaur said.

Kea looked into the cave, where she could see tiny multicolored lights of the fluorescent fungi that grew there. "What is my objective?" Kea asked looking curious.

Queen Selena smiled as she presented the young Pikachu with a bag and a map. "Simply go down into this cave and bring back something called the Star Dew."

Kea gulped and nodded. She took the bag and slung it across her shoulder and the map and descended down into the cave's depts.


End file.
